


Old Friends

by ToothleBlamaBlat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Pot au, Good Chara, Narrator Chara, Passive Chara, chara redemtion, seeing eye flowey maybe, spoilers: eventual blind frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToothleBlamaBlat/pseuds/ToothleBlamaBlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was just taking Flowey up to the surface. normal Flowey Pot AU stuff right? but when Frisk reaches Waterfall a mysterious pink lion arrived carrying someone Frisk thought they'd never see again. Flowey Pot AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flower Pot Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Comics, Other fanfictions, Music and other fun stuff are the main inspiration for this.
> 
> I apologize in advance for my terrible writing skills

**FRISK**

 

You stepped through the broken barrier with your friends, free at last! It's late in the day, according to the setting sun on the horizon. You don't care about the time though, because you just saved almost an entire civilization from their prison, and you're filled with Determination.

“hey kiddo.” You turn around to see sans with his usual smile.

_ * That comedian... _

You roll your eyes at Chara.

_ * What? I don't trust him... he knows more than he should. _

You tell Chara that they don't trust anyone.

_ * So? I don't trust him more than other people. _

You chuckle silently at your friend.

_“_ Can I go back mom? I want to grab something I left in the Underground.” You ask Toriel. “Well of course my child, just don’t be long!”

You began running back through the Underground, memories flooding back. Some good ones, and some bad ones.

But you don’t have time for remembering bad resets, you remembered you have a mission to do.

 

**IN THE RUINS**

 

You finally made it. The patch of flowers where you fell. You stare down the hall to see if Asriel was still there, or if Flowey had come back. Sadly it was the later. But now you’re glad you brought that flower pot with you.

**_* Frisk, what are you doing?_ ** Chara asks. 

You don’t respond though, you have a mission. You approach Flowey in hopes to talk him into coming to the surface with them.

“Frisk?” Flowey finally notices you’re there. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you… Oh. wait, You’re back to reset aren’t--” 

“No. Never.” You tell Flowey. His face turns into a confused one. “Then what are you…?” he finally notices the flower pot in your hands. ”Are you kidding me Frisk. Do you REALLY think I’ll come up with you? You are such and idiot. You know I’ll just make you miserable up there! I can’t love you! I can’t love  _ anyone _ ” 

“It’s fine that you can’t love.” You tell Flowey. “I know you’re not interested in being friends, but you’re the only other one who knows what it’s like.

Images of bad resets flow through Flowey’s mind.

“I know you don’t want to. But please?” Flowey looks away.  _ “ _ I know that I’m not Chara.” 

*  _ damn right. _

You tell Chara to be quiet, but can’t help but humor them. 

You’re not sure but you think you heard Flowey mumble something along the lines of: “I know that. I’m not THAT dumb.”

“But please Flowey, I just want someone to talk to about it.” You hear Flowey sigh. “Frisk. I can’t.”

“Aw come on Flowey! Lighten up a little! Here I wrote a song to maybe cheer you up, I’ve been working on this one.”

(go to youtube, and listen to this watch?v=ijWjPBdUZOA)

Frisk:  _ Italics _

Flowey:  Underline

Both:  _ Both _

 

“ _ Though we’re here, We’re safe and sound, _

_ It’s peaceful in the Underground, _

_ Though in the Earth you’re bound, _

_ It’s peace and love in the Underground. _

_ Woah~ _

 

_ Come on and sing it with me~ _

Sing?

_ The words relate to the key~ _

Key??

_ If there’s a pattern, _

_ If there’s a pattern. Then just repeat after me! _

 

_ Though we’re here we’re safe and sound, _

Though we’re here we’re safe and sound?

 

_ Now sing Mi-Fa-Mi-Mi Fa-Mi-Ti-la _

_ It’s peaceful in the Underground. _

 

“ _ Yeah, yeah that’s it!” _

“But that’s so  _ easy _ ”

“ _ Yeah but that’s what’s fun about it! You should write something, you should write a song!” _

“About what?

_ “Whatever you’re thinking!” _

 

I guess we’re already here, I guess we already know,

We’ve all got something to fear, 

We’ve all got nowhere to go,

I think you’re INSANE,

But I guess i am too,

Anybody would be if they were stuck down here with you.

 

“ _ Hehehe yeah!” _

 

_ Though we’re here we’re safe and sound, _

Though we’re here we’re safe and sound,

_ Though we’re here we’re safe and sound, _

_ There’s peace and love in the Underground, _

Is there anything that’s worth more?

_ Is there anything that’s worth more? _

Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love in the Underground.

 

**_* There was absolutely NO POINT in that._ **

You chuckle at Chara’s remark. You turn to Flowey. “Please? For me?” He thinks for a second. His face is impossible to read; that doesn’t stop you from giving him a reassuring smile.

Flowey groans. “Ugh FINE! Probably just because you won’t stop asking me. AND! You have to promise you won’t.. tell Asgore or Toriel who i am.” Flowey finally gave in. You smiled “I promise.” you started to dig around where Flowey was. He reluctantly let you do it. When he was finally in the pot when you heard you phone buzz.

_“hey kiddo? what’s taking you so long?”_ It was sans. “Great. Is it the smiley trash bag?” Flowey asks annoyed. “Hush Flowey!” You tell him silently.  

“You aren’t the god of me!!” Flowey retorts. 

**_*Frisk. May I?_ **

You don’t want to do this but you feel as if it’s the only way to get Flowey to listen to you. You give Chara permission to do the ‘Scary Face.’ You turn your head to Flowey and Chara takes control of your face and makes the scariest face possible. 

Flowey tries to hide away as much as he can while still in the flower pot. You take back control from Chara to talk to sans.

“kiddo? you there?”  You hear Sans ask.

“Oh! Sorry sans,” You say quickly to reassure him. “I’m heading back now; tell mom to not worry!” You tell sans.  “ _ you sure kiddo? alright. just be safe.” _

You hang up, put the phone back in your pocket, and start to head back to the surface, with Flowey in your arms.


	2. Where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie arrive in Waterfall.
> 
> Also I know the chapter is short don't get mad ;-;

Wait so… which one is Peridot? And which one is Lapis?” Connie asks. 

“That one’s Peridot, and that one is Lapis.” Steven points to Peridot and Lapis respectively; Lapis isn’t even paying attention. “Oh.” Connie sighs. “Steven.” said person turns to Connie. “What?”

“You have too many moms.” Connie deadpans

“What?” Steven asks confused. Before connie could explain a loud noise filled the room.

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

**_CRACK_ **

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

“What was that?” Lapis asks a little worried. 

“I have no idea.” Steven replies. 

Suddenly the warp pad activated and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came running in the room with scared looks on their faces.

“Garnet! What was that?” Steven asks. Garnet paused for a moment.

“I… have an idea but i’m not sure about it.” Garnet said in her usual stoic voice. 

“What do you mean you’re not sure???” Pearl asked trying not to sound panicked but was failing.

“What’s happening?” Amethyst asked, finally finding interest in the conversation. 

“Amethyst.” Garnet said, and said gem focused on Garnet. “An explosion happened somewhere. I don--”

“An explosion??” Amethyst cut garnet off with excitement in her voice. “Where??” She asks wanting to get in on the action.

“Mount. Ebott.” Garnet says.

 

(Cue dramatic music)

 

“Mt. Ebott!??” Amethyst exclaims dramatically, then pauses. “What’s Mt. Ebott??” Garnet sighed and took a breath. “I’ll tell you the story.” 

Steven’s eyes widened in excitement! He always loved stories. 

“Long ago, two races ruled over earth. Humans, and Monsters.” Garnet began.

“What about the gems?” lapis asks paying more attention now. 

“This was before gems came to Earth.” Pearl states; Garnet continued to tell the story. “One day war broke out between the two races.” 

Peridot was pretending she wasn’t listening, but really she was into the story. 

“After a long battle, the Humans were victorious. They sealed all the Monsters Underground with a magic spell. And they have been trapped ever since.”

“Garnet? Do you think…?” Pearl asked nervously, fearing the worst. 

“It’s possible. But I think Steven should check it out.” Garnet replied.

“Steven?!?!” Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot exclaimed. 

“Yes.” Garnet said. “Steven should go with Connie and Lion to find out what caused that explosion.” Garnet turned to Steven, and kneeled to look him in the eyes. 

“Steven. I know you can do this. Lion should know where to go from here. Be safe okay?” Steven nodded with determination in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“C’mon Connie! To Mt. Ebott!” Steven yelled as he ran outside to see where Lion ran off to this time. 

“I’m coming!” Connie yells back. Steven looks back to see her running behind him.

 

**TIME SKIP**

 

They finally found Lion. after an entire hour. Who knew he could hide so well? He’s a big pink lion!

“Lion! I need you to take me and Connie to Mt. Ebott! It’s very important!” Steven tells him. 

He looks at me, yawns, stretches out, and lowers his back so we can get on. “Thanks Lion! You deserve your naps this week!” Lion took off, opening a portal and jumped through it. 

 

When they exited the portal they were in this blue, mysterious, and wet place. “Lion!!” Steven groans. “You were supposed to take us to Mt. Ebott! Not here! Wherever we are!” Lion just ignores Steven and lays down.

 

“Where do you think we are?” Connie asks. 

“I don’t know…” Steven replied confused.

“Who are  _ YOU?? _ ” they hear a voice from behind them. It sounded a bit like Peridot’s voice to be honest. they turn around to see another kid about the same age wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, and was a holding a flower pot with a flower in it.

Wait a second…. Does that flower…. Have a face????


	3. Flowey hasn't fought anyone in AGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie meet Frisk and Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i just SUCK at updating fast.

**Frisk**

You are really confused to say the least. So is Flowey from what you can gather. Because for some reason two kids, one girl, one boy,  on a big pink lion just appeared in front of you in Waterfall.

“Who are  _ YOU?? _ ” Flowey asks. The boy and the girl get off the pink lion and the boy approaches slowly. 

**CHK CHK CHK EAUUUU**

Your SOUL floats in front of you and everything is black and white. You have entered a FIGHT.

**_*Who are they??_ **

***ACT > STEVEN > CHECK**

***Steven Universe 5ATK 16DF**

**He appears to have a red SOUL as well, but something is off…**

***Upon closer examination you see that inside the soul lies a pink heart shaped gem in the middle...**

You tense up, preparing to dodge any attack that these people may throw at you. They don’t attack. Weird. Normally anyone would attack.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Steven says. He used MERCY… huh that’s weird… You didn’t know anyone else who used Mercy for their first move.

***ACT > CONNIE > CHECK**

***Connie Meheswaren 7ATK 5DF**

**She has a light blue SOUL… nothing inside it though.**

“Hello?” She ACTs

Huh, looks like they don’t wanna fight… but you’re sure you know who would LOVE to fight. 

You sigh as you see “friendliness” pellets fill the air. Of course Flowey would FIGHT. He wouldn’t use MERCY unless it was the flee. 

Once Steven and Connie see the pellets they are confused. When the pellets came flying at them with lots of speed.

then something strange happened. A light emitted from Steven’s belly; a pink shield came out of nowhere and blocked the pellets. 

“What in the…??” You hear Flowey grumble.

**_*OOOOOHHHH WHAT THE!?!?!_ **

Chara yelled in your head causing you to cringe. It appears that Chara was just as confused as Flowey is.

***ACT > STEVEN > TALK**

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” You ask wearily.

“My name is Steven,” Steven starts “and we were just wondering what that large sound was an hour ago was.” He says. “I don’t know where we are, or what that noise was, or what this thing is.” He pointed to his SOUL. “But, I don’t want to fight you.” Then what could have triggered the FIGHT? And that’s when you remember the murderous flower in your hands. Of course. 

***MERCY > STEVEN > SPARE**

But the battle didn’t end there. Flowey was still attacking. 

**_*Even though he is an Idiot, I respect his Determination._ **

Steven once again blocked the pellets. “Flowey!” You hiss. “They don’t want to fight!” 

“But  _ I _ do! I haven’t fought anyone in AGES!” Flowey complained. “You were just fighting me an hour ago.” You tell him glaring at him. He sits there grumbling for a second. “Ugh  _ fine _ .” 

“thank you” You say with a smile; causing flowey to look away frowning.

The battle ended and you’ve never seen someone more confused in your life. 

“What on earth was THAT?” Connie asks very loudly. You take a deep breath, calming yourself. “I… don’t want to explain…” You say. 

“That’s okay!” Steven says. “But can you tell us what that big noise was an hour ago?” You try to remember… what noise-- oh right. The Barrier…

“Oh… um… have you heard the story of Mt. Ebott?” You ask. 

“You mean the one about how the monsters were trapped underground?” Connie asks. 

“Yes that one. Well, a friend of mine,” Flowey looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 

“He broke the barrier using soul power. The thing trapping the monsters underground was shattered. I couldn’t hear it, but i guess it made a loud noise?” You say/ask.

**_*It was so loud Frisk how could you NOT hear it??_ **

You ignore Chara. 

“Well you guessed right.” Steven said. “That noise made me think that the Cluster was coming back…” 

**_*what’s a ‘Cluster?’_ **

“Cluster?” You ask Steven. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a big gem monster underground safe in a bubble!” Steven says. You can barely process what he just said. You were just as confused as Chara who was just yelling audible question marks in your head, making it hard to think. Steven looks at your face.

“Don’t ask please.” He asks you.

You decide to ignore this “cluster” thing for now. 

“Well i guess we should introduce ourselves huh?” Steven says. 

“No need.” You say, making Steven confused. “I checked your stats during battle. I know your names.” Connie looks at you weirdly. 

“Don’t ask… please.” 

“Well you know OUR names, but we don’t know yours.” Connie says. 

“I’m Frisk,” You say. “And this is Flowey.” You point to the bored flower. 

“Howdy!” said flower says in the most monotone voice possible. Connie just stares. “It’s RUDE to stare ya know.” Flowey deadpaned, and Connie stopped staring. 

“Umm… where are we?” She asked. 

“We’re in Waterfall.” You say.

“Waterfall?” Steven asks. 

“In the Underground.” You say. 

“Underground??” Connie asks. 

“Under Mt. Ebott” You say.

“Oooohhh okay.” Steven says.

“Um… how do we get out of here?” Connie asks. 

“We were on our way back to the surface when you guys showed up.” You say. “So just follow me.” 


	4. I can't think of name titles lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is worried, Paps is annoyed at sans' puns, Undyne is probably surplexing a boulder, but what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Because space actually ended 3 weeks ago, but then i got a bad cold for an entire week, then writers block struck, and life happened. 
> 
> This is a short chapter i know but please bare with me. thanks!  
> also: .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. / .-. . .- -.. / - .... .. ... / ... .- -.-- / .-..-. .-- .-. .. - . .-. ... / -... .-.. --- -.-. -.- / ... ..- -.-. -.- ... .-..-.

**MEANWHILE…**

**SANS’ POV**

“ don’t worry tori, the kids fine. ” I tell Toriel as i put my phone away. She looks at me with relief. “ kid says they’ll be back in a few minutes. ” i say with a smile.

“That’s nice to hear… thank you Sans.” Toriel says to me, which causes me to blush a little. “ hehe… no problem tori. ” I say trying to hide my blush, and failing.

“SANS!” I hear Papyrus shout. “IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?” He asks, his face full of worry. I look at him and say, “don’t worry bro, kid’s fine.” Papyrus sighed with relief. “I SURE HOPE SO! OTHERWISE, WHO WILL SOLVE MY PUZZLES ??” I was about to make another pun when...

“NGAHHHHHH!!! What are you nerds up to???” Undyne shouts holding her new girlfriend on her shoulders.

“U-Undyne, please…” Alphys said nervously. She was blushing like mad

“ sup undyne, i was just checking on the kiddo, making sure they’re alive and what not.”  I say with a relaxed expression. 

“I SURE HOPE THEY ARE ALRIGHT! I HAVE A FEW NEW PUZZLES I WANT TO TRY WITH THEM!” Papyrus states smiling.

“ i’m sure the kid’s alright bro, they wouldn’t want to miss your puzzles.”  I tell Paps. “ why don’t you prepare the puzzles bro? you don’t want them to be too  _ puzzled _ when they get back don’t you?” 

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD” Papyrus yells in annoyance. I chuckle

“ c’mon, you’re smiling” I say

“I AM AND I HATE IT” He says annoyed, but i know he loves me. I smile at him. 

I sigh. Papyrus is just too pure for this world. I look over to the sunset just over the horizon. It’s so beautiful… i haven’t seen it since M-

...

damnit sans, don’t think about it… that was a long time ago. Just think about the present. You’re happy, on the surface, everyone is alive. You’re safe. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the old memories from way back then. I sigh. It was going to be a long day for sure.

 

**MEANWHILE… AGAIN**

**Third person POV with the crystal gems**

 

Pearl was starting to get worried. Steven had been gone for over two hours. 

“Is he okay? We don’t even know if he made to Mt. Ebott! What if he got lost? What if he needs our help? What if he DIED???”

Pearl, of course, was told that she was overreacting by Garnet, to which Pearl stated: “I’M NOT OVERREACTING!!” then she went to her room and probably pouted. Amethyst was worried about Steven as well, but didn’t show it as much as Pearl did. But it was a little obvlious when she started around an hour and a half in pacing around the entire house mumbling. 

Garnet was a little worried as well, but she knew Steven would be alright. Even though her Future Vision was being tampered with, to which she was still confused about, she still knew Steven would come back safe and sound, even if she didn’t know how or when. 

By this point Pearl had come out of her room. She looked better, but you could still tell she was anxious. After about 10 minutes Pearl walked to the warp pad. 

“That’s it, i’m going to check on him.” She said. Before Garnet or Amethyst could object she already warped out of the temple.

Amethyst grumbled something about: “c’mon P you’re not the only one worried about Steven…” 


	5. Chara has a nice singing voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets up with Garnet and Amethyst and they arrive at Mt. Ebott, and The kids in the mountain make it to a certain area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics credits goes to Cami-Cat on YouTube btw lol  
> and yey i posted very soon.  
> too soon in fact i am surprised myself.  
> have fun reading!

**With Pearl**

**Third Person POV**

 

“Steven! Steven!” Pearl had made it to the base of Mt. Ebott after a while, “Steven where are you?” Pearl grumbled. She was getting impatient. She looked around for any sign of Steven.

After not finding anything for a while she sat down on a log that was sitting there for a little break.

“Can’t find him either huh?”

“No… wait-- AMETHYST???” Pearl exclaimed. She looked over to see Amethyst sitting on a rock a few feet away from her.

“Yo. Garnet’s here too.” Amethyst told Pearl. “If you’re gonna look for Steven, you ain’t gonna do it alone.” She said. Pearl sighed. “Fine…”

They all started walking again. The scenery was beautiful, clear skies, the sun setting, golden flowers in full bloom, it was wonderful. Pearl would have stopped to appreciate it if she wasn’t busy trying to find Steven. 

After a few minutes they reached a cliffside, but on this cliffside were the Monsters.

Oh boy this isn’t going to end well…

 

**With the kids in the Underground…**

**Frisk’s POV**

 

It’s been around half an hour and you and Steven, Connie, and Flowey had gotten to know eachother a bit more, but something was bothering you. Steven looks so familiar but you just can’t figure out from where.

You and the others were walking through Waterfall, talking about Papyrus and Undyne. 

“So Undyne is like, really tough? And throws spears??” Steven asks. “Yep, she’s really cool! But not as cool as Papyrus, he is the purest cinnamon roll, and yet he is so cool!” You say excitedly. You love talking about your friends, especially when the people you’re talking to are actually listening. “He also makes the most… interesting, to say the least, spaghetti ever!” You tell them. Steven’s eyes widen. “I want to meet him so badly!” Connie giggles. You smile. “You can meet them when we get back to the surface, but that will take a little while” You say

Flowey groans “Frisk why didn’t you ride with the River Person or whatever?” He asks. You smile. “Because Flowey, I wanted to show Steven and Connie the--” They entered the room with the statue with the musical box. “--here it is!” You walk closer to it so you can hear the small tune coming from the statue. You start to hum the tune. Flowey stares at the statue, and you could have sworn you saw his face shift to Asriel’s for a few seconds. You hear Chara quietly singing in the back of your mind.

 

**_It’s not fair to be alone,_ **

**_After what you’ve been through,_ **

**_So let me just ease your pain,_ **

**_Please let me stay with you…!_ **

 

**_I continue to reach out,_ **

**_I won’t abandon you,_ **

**_DETERMINATION fuels me,_ **

**_To keep trying to save you,_ **

**_I will give you my MERCY,_ **

**_Because it’s clear to me_ **

**_FIGHTing won’t solve anything_ **

**_Forgiveness isn’t easy,_ **

 

You didn’t realize that Chara had started to sing with your body because you were too mesmerized by the lyrics

 

**_I will stay here by your side,_ **

**_I know it’s frightening,_ **

**_To think that you might now leave,_ **

**_And that my friend is why,_ **

 

**_I will spare you life always,_ **

**_And hold you tight and close,_ **

**_We will be together here,_ **

**_Until it’s safe to go_ **

 

**_I continue to reach out,_ **

**_I won’t abandon you,_ **

**_DETERMINATION fuels me,_ **

**_To keep trying to save you,_ **

**_I will give you my MERCY,_ **

**_Because it’s clear to me_ **

**_FIGHTing won’t solve anything_ **

**_Forgiveness isn’t easy,_ **

 

**_I will stay here by your side,_ **

**_I know it’s frightening,_ **

**_To think that you might now leave,_ **

**_And that my friend is why,_ **

 

**_I will spare you life always,_ **

**_And hold you tight and close,_ **

**_We will be together here,_ **

**_Until it’s safe to go_ **

 

You felt control shift back to you. You also didn’t realize everyone was staring at you. You could feel Chara feeling emberassed.

***** **_I-I’m sorry… I d-didn’t know what came o-over me…_ **

_ Chara it’s fine, you have a wonderful singing voice. It was beautiful.  _

**_*Frisk… they’re staring at us…._ **

Chara was right, they were all staring at you. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks “Uh…” You manage to say. You look down, trying to avoid eye contact, but looking down only brought you to Flowey’s face, which was in full Asriel mode.

“Frisk…?” He asked. You felt tears start to form. You drop Flowey and run off towards New Home, leaving Flowey with Steven and Connie.


	6. Sea Tea and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have a heart to heart  
> and Asgore explains things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapter ends weirdly. I wanted to publish this soon ^-^;;

**Still in Frisk's POV**

You ran. You just wanted to get away from the situation. Your legs are tired, your mind is tired, you're just tired in general.

Running through Waterfall you let your tears flow.

_***How could I let this happen?** _

You heard Chara start ranting in your head.

_***I told myself that I'd never let that happen! How could I done this?** _

_***This is like that time with Asriel all over again! How could I have known that that would happen? I didn't! That's why!** _

Chara's words started to get faster and faster…

_***IfonlyAsrieldidn'tchickenoutduringourplanthenallofthiswouldn'thavehappened!** _

' _Chara…?'_

_***Ifwedidn'tevenmakethatpieinthefirstplacethenmeandAzzyeasteregglolwouldstillbesiblingsinNewHome!** _

' _Chara!'_

_***Hewouldn'tbethissoullessflower,andIwouldn'tbeDEADinsomekidsMIND-** _

' _CHARA!'_

Chara stopped rambling. You could feel them shying away in your mind, trying to hide.

_***S-Sorry… I-I didn't..** _

Chara's voice is so quiet now you can't understand them anymore. You had reached New Home by now but you didn't care. You are too concerned for your friend. You had stopped running. You are now in Asgore's old home, and you just stand there in the front room.

It was quiet for a few minutes until...

_***Frisk… May I?** _

You give a hum of approval and let Chara take control of your body. You didn't like not being in control, but you knew Chara was in a distressed state and you let them do it anyways.

Chara walked to their old room, and sat on their old bed.

They started fumbling with the locket, which they had equipped since Frisk got the locket, and after a few seconds they started to mumble. It was hard to listen to what they were saying, so you just stopped trying. You let Chara use your body to calm themselves in peace, for you knew if you tried to talk to them, they wouldn't like it.

But it seems as Chara doesn't like the quiet either.

_***Frisk? Can I talk to you about something?** _

You are a little surprised to say the least, but you give Chara a hum of approval.

_***Why did you climb Mt. Ebott in the first place?** _

You're shocked. You didn't expect that question. You start to feel very uncomfortable. Chara seemed to notice.

_***Frisk…?** _

You're silent for a while.

_***...** _

_***I'd thought so…** _

You start to feel bad.

"N-no… it's okay…" You manage to say. "I-I… In the city where I lived… I was almost invisible. N-no one notice me. That's why I was able to go to the mountain… alone…" Talking hurts. You much prefer sign language but you don't think that anyone understands it. You rub your throat. It feels dry. You open your inventory and pull out some Sea Tea and you drink it.

"I felt like no one would notice if I left…" You say as you finish sipping the last of the tea. You feel a little better after talking about it, but you're still uncomfortable. You're getting tired so you lie down on Chara's old bed, and try to take nap…

**MEANWHILE**

**With the Monsters and the Crystal Gems**

Pearl summoned her spear, ready to fight, as did Garnet and Amethyst, with their gauntlets and whip respectively.

"What are you and explain yourselves!" Pearl demanded.

Papyrus Gasped in surprise at the new guests. "OH MY GOD! SANS! ARE THOSE HUMANS?" He asked.

"nah bro i think those are rocks." sans said with a smug smile on his face.

"OH." Papyrus said disappointed.

"NGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Undyne yelled running into the area, Alphys still being carried on her shoulders. "Oh NICE Who are these people?" Undyne asked Asgore as she put Alphys back on ground. Amethyst looked offended.

"We're right here you know!" She said with sass dripping from her words.

"S-sorry! She gets a l-little.. For lack of a b-better term, r-rude sometimes…" Alphys said to the Crystal Gems.

"NGAHHH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Undyne yelled proudly, "So who are you punks? No wait, better question: Where's Frisk?" She asked. "They should've been back by now!" Undyne turned to the gems with a glare. "Did you KIDNAP THEM?" She asked furiously.

"U-undyne! I think t-this is all a big m-misunderstanding-" Alphys was trying, and failing, to calm her girlfriend.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM?" Undyne summoned her spear, she wouldn't give up.

"Hey!" Amethyst tried to get Undyne's attention. "We don't know who this "Frisk" person is, but we didn't take them anywhere!" Amethyst did a 'calm down' motion with her hands as she spoke.

"Prove it!" Undyne yelled, spear in hand.

"HEY UNDYNE," Papyrus called out, "I DON'T THINK DOING THIS IS THE RIGHT IDEA-"

"Back off Papyrus!" Undyne interrupted Papyrus. "Stay out of my way!"

Sans' eye sockets went dark.

"what did you just say..?" He asked. He teleported in front of Undyne. "did you just do, what i thought you just did..?" he asked with a pure look of DEATH in his eye sockets. Undyne went from bad-ass fish warrior to scared little fish warrior in 2 seconds flat. She was shivering in fear. "Y-you're not the boss of me..!" She stated with an unfortunate voice crack at the end of her sentence.

"go apologize. . " sans stared Undyne in the eye with an ultimate death glare. Which surprising considering that he didn't have eyes.

Undyne gulped, nodded, and walked over to Papyrus to apologize.

Sans' eye sockets went back to normal, and looked over at the Gems.

"Woah…" Amethyst breathed. "That was… so COOL!" her eyes lit up as she walked over to sans, forgetting what happened earlier. "You GOTTA teach me how you do that!"

"Amethyst get back here!" Pearl whisper-shouted. Amethyst groaned. "Fiiiiiiiine!" she groaned walking back to Pearl and Garnet.

Sans sighed. "are we going to fight about this or are we going to talk about this like _normal_ people?" he asked looking at Undyne who felt her sins crawling on her back.

"Very well." Garnet said putting her gauntlets away.

"But Garnet..!" Pearl protested, Garnet looked Pearl in the eye. "No buts," Garnet said sternly. "if we can do this without violence then we are going to do this without violence." Garnet looked at Asgore. "We will however, need an explanation on your part Mr…?" Asgore sighed. "Asgore Dreemurr, king of all monsters and husband of To-"

"AHEM" Toriel glared at Asgore, who blushed at his mistake.

"Sorry, EX-Husband of Toriel." He said. "And I'll do my best to explain what happened."

Asgore sighed, trying to remember what happened all those years ago…

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans and Monsters…" He started

"We know this story don't we?" Amethyst asked, only to be shushed by Pearl and Garnet.

Asgore continued. "But one day, war broke out. It was a treacherous battle. And after a long time, the Humans eventually won, and they pushed all of us Monsters underground, and sealing us with a magical barrier that no Monster could break."

"Well," Pearl started, "That explains how you exist and all that, but how did you escape?" She asked.

"I was getting to that." Asgore said. "Well, the barrier could only break with Human SOULs. And when enough Humans fell we could shatter the barrier forever.

After a while we had six Humans fall and… unfortunately die…" Toriel sighed as Asgore left out the parts about Chara, Asriel, and the whole: " _Every human who falls down here must die._ " thing, which was on purpose as he was trying to be as vague as possible.

"We just needed one more in order to break the barrier forever. And that is when our little Frisk fell down. They befriended everyone and somehow managed to break the barrier all by themselves..!" Asgore's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Toriel started, "We do not know how they managed to break the barrier. All we know is that we all stopped Asgore from killing then there was a flower, and then everything went white. After that we found Frisk knocked out on the floor. We were very worried. But we noticed something off. Asgore sent Undyne to check on the Barrier, but when she got there she discovered that the barrier was broken!"

Undyne suplexes a boulder. "NGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's right! It was SOOO COOOL!" Undyne's eyes were lit with determination. She smiled at Garnet, who had been analyzing the situation.

Pearl walked closer to Garnet. "How do we know they aren't lying?" She whisper asked.

"They're telling the truth." Garnet simply stated.

Amethyst started to get excited. "Aw man! This is going to be fun!"

_**| TEASER YO |** _

You're worried. You didn't want to tell Steven you don't know how to dance, but you also don't want to make him unhappy, so you just went along with it.

_***Frisk you DO KNOW what happens when you do this right?** _

' _No…?'_ you answered in your head. You hear Chara sigh

***** _**Well you'll have to find out like I did huh?** _

' _What? Chara what does that mean?'_ Chara didn't answer you.

Steven turned on the music, it was calm, but it had a nice beat.

He walks up to you and starts dancing with you.

**| HAVE FUN TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT LOL |**

 


	7. Oh no! It's PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING

**With Steven, Connie, and Flowey…**

 

Flowey was sitting the remains of his now broken pot. Which was sad, considering he was only in the pot for about an hour. 

Flowey was worried for Frisk, although he wouldn’t admit it outloud. He stared in the direction Frisk ran off in. It was silent for a few minutes, minus the music box playing quietly. 

Nobody said anything. 

Flowey was so confused about the whole situation. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice what Steven was doing.

Steven was picking up the pieces of the broken pot around Flowey, while Connie was talking with Steven.

“Are you going to look for them?” She asked. “Yes.” Steven said firmly. “I know Frisk from somewhere, but I just don’t remember where… all I know is that they need help.” Steven got on lion, and motioned for Connie to join him. 

Flowey snapped out of his thoughts. “Hey!” He said. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“We’re going to find Frisk!” Steven said. 

Flowey was confused. He thought Steven only knew Frisk for like, 15 minutes, and he wants to go look for them? Humans are so confusing. Flowey looked at Steven. “Well if you’re going then I’m going too!” He said determined. “If they went anywhere they went to New Home!” Flowey popped underground, but appeared a few feet ahead of Lion. “Let’s go!” He said.

 

**MEANWHILE WITH FRISK**

 

You are sitting on the bed, you woke up from your nap not too long ago. You sit on the bed wondering what your going to do next.

 

_ “There she is!” _

 

Your eyes widen. You shake your head trying to get the memories out of your head.

 

_ “Thought you could run away? Ha! Nice try  _ freak! _ ” _

 

You still try to stop the flashback; it’s no use.

 

_ “Why don’t we show her where  _ monsters _ like her are supposed to live! _ ” 

_ The boy grabs you under the armpits and another boy puts a large bag over your head so you couldn’t see.  _

_ You struggle and scream, hoping someone would save you. _

 

_ But nobody came. _

 

_ You don’t stop trying though, you won't give up. The boys never stop though; one even hits you on the head and tells you to stop.  _

_ You go silent but still struggle.  _

_ All you can hear is muffled words, yelling, and swearing. You aren’t able to make out all of it, but you can pick up a few words like: “mountain,” “Throw,” “unable” and “monsters.”  _

_ Hearing this you want to scream, but you also don’t want to be yelled at again, for you hate loud noises a lot. _

_ Your heart is pounding, your head is aching, but your Determination does not get smaller. You try to think of a way to get out of this bag and escape.  _

_ This is kindof hard to do when everything around you is noise. You can barely hear yourself think.  _

_ The boys have your hands tied behind your back and they are pulling you along the mountain trail you know so well.  _

_ The boys are still arguing but you can’t hear anything from them anymore. Your mind has blocked out the noise trying to calm itself. You are so caught up in your own thoughts about trying to escape you don’t realise that the boys stopped pulling you along. You don’t notice  _ anything _ about your surroundings until you hear a faint roar.  _

_ You try to listen. Seems like the boys heard it too, as they were trying to figure out what the noise was.  _

_ Everything is silent for a few seconds untill… _

_ Your eyes… they hurt. What is happening? _

_ “Frisk?” You hear a faint voice. Who could that be…? “Frisk!!” _

 

***FRISK! WAKE UP!**

 

You awake from your flashback, thanks to Chara’s loud voice in your head. You find yourself on the ground, eyes closed. You don’t know where you are, your eyes hurt to much to open them. 

***Frisk! Are you okay?**

You give Chara a hum a approval in your mind, and you can feel Chara’s relief. You are holding your head in your hands, trying to get the agonizing pain in your eyes to stop.

***What is happening…? Why can’t we see? Open your eyes Frisk!**

You try to obey Chara’s command… and you succeed, but something is off… Your eyes are open, but all you see is…

 

_ Nothing _ .

*****************************************

**LOL sorry for not updating! been busy with life n stuff!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait been busy with LIFE


	8. *gasp* Another AN????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep

Yo there.  
Okay so I’ve decided to rewrite the entire story because man… those first chapters are cringy  
I’ve been told by ConcoctionsFromHell that most of my chapters are OOC and rushed, and after reading the story over again.  
I can’t help but agree.  
So! I’d advise rereading the first 4 chapters, as i just updated them so they make sense, plus some new and important details where added.   
Okay byeeeee~


	9. o look it's an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read

Let me say the obvious.

 

**_This fanfiction sucks._ **

 

It was a cool idea a little while ago but I am a terrible writer. I know this. This story will  _ not _ be updated again. 

 

Ever.

 

Stop reviewing I swear to god leave me alone.

  
Thank you for your time.


End file.
